The Plot Bunny Gave Me A Concussion
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Actual title inside, but I'm not lying about the bunny.  Piper never wanted to go to Tropica, so why the sudden change? What's this thing she's not telling the others? AerrowxPiper


MinakoJupiter: So, the actual title is "Piper's Biggest Secret." I've always wondered why Piper didn't like going to Tropica, and why she didn't like Finn's crazy music. The plot bunny attacked and, using a baseball bat, pounded the idea into my head. The stupid thing gave me a concussion! But, now that I'm okay, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks...The characters are merely visiting me for the story.

The Storm Hawks always wondered why Piper never liked the idea of going to Tropica. She'd never said why she hated the place, nor had she ever enjoyed herself when they did; she always stayed on the _Condor_ while they went out. The other big mystery was why she disliked Finn's "music" so much. She always seemed in a bad mood whenever it was his turn to choose the music. Well, they obviously didn't know her biggest secret, one only she and three others knew, and those three were NOT within the Storm Hawks...

"Finn!! Will you turn down that noise?!" Piper shouted from her room, obviously not happy with the current music choice. The guys on the bridge merely looked at each other, confused again until she stormed onto the bridge, yanking the plug and glaring at them all.

"Piper?! What'd ay do that for?!" Finn shrieked. A death-glare from the dark-skinned girl shut him up before he could get himself hit.

"One, I've told you tone it down three times by now. Two, it's just stupid noise. Three, I need one of you lazy-bones to set the course for Tropica." she answered.

The other Storm Hawks stared at the navigator like she had two heads. "Piper, normally you don't want to..." Aerrow shut up when she sighed loudly, not sure if she was going to yell at him too or just calming down.

"I know that, Aerrow. But a few friends of mine said they needed to meet me there. I also happen to know that a rock-festival is going on, so while I'm gone..." Piper trailed off, holding up four tickets to the festival. "Have fun, you guys. I probably won't see you for a while when we get there." she added, smirking as the boys stared at the little pieces of paper in her hand.

"Piper...How did you..." Finn stopped short when Stork rushed to the controls and set course for Tropica, this time nobody complaining...

The boys were really glad Piper had given them those tickets; the festival was awesome. They were in some more casual clothes instead of their uniforms, and had places near the front.

"This is way better than any of those records I've got..." Finn whispered to Junko, the Wallop nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but I'm wondering where Piper is...she said she'd meet us here, but I've yet to see her..." Aerrow muttered, the others also noticing this before the announcer-person came on stage.

"Alright, we've saved one of our best ones for last, and this group was our winner three years ago!" the AP said, bringing cheers from the crowd below. "At the ages of ten and eleven, they became a major-hit in one night, and I believe they're here to rock this place again!" Cue cheers again, only this time louder as four shadowed figures moved on stage. "Well, let's not keep you waiting any longer, then!! These four are ready to go, and let's give a warm welcome...to Lost Hearts!!" the AP exclaimed, moving off stage as the light hit the stage, revealing three guys...and a girl with fairly-dark skin and long bluish hair.

_I wish you here tonight with me to see the northern lights_

_I wish you were here tonight with me_

_I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning_

_I wish I could have you by my side_

_Cause I've been down and I've been crawling_

_Won't back down no more_

_Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies_

_Down on me, I'm still standing_

_Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised_

_Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

The crowd was starstruck as the music went on, the Storm Hawks included, though something seemed familiar about the female-guitarist.

_Burns like a thousand stars, though you are light years away_

_Burns like a thousand stars or more_

_You're up there, you're always with me_

_Smiling down on me_

_Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies_

_Down on me, I'm still standing_

_Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised_

_Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

Aerrow found himself entranced by the movements, not to mention what he heard of her voice, of the girl. Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate on the music, but found that he could only focus on that guitarist.

_It's something sacred, something so beautiful_

_Something quiet to ease my mind_

_When the pressure's taking me over and over_

_Cause I've been down and I've been crawling_

_Pushed around and always falling_

_You're up there, you're always with me_

_Smiling down on me_

_Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies_

_Down on me, I'm still standing_

_Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised_

_Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

_Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies_

_Down on me, I'm still standing here_

_Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised_

_Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

The crowd started cheering as soo as the song ended, obviously enjoying the song. Surprisingly, the song fit the current situation of the war with Cyclonia (though only the Storm Hawks knew that one).

"Dude! These guys are good!" Finn exclaimed, still very hyper from the thrill of being at a live concert. The others agreed, either by nodding their heads or saying so, but the fell silent when the AP came back on stage.

"Amazing! And to think that this is the first time y'all have played in three years!" the AP exclaimed, the band members walking over to where said person stood. "So, what's it feel like to be back on the stage?" the AP asked, handing the microphone to the singer.

"It's really good to be back, y'know? It's hard to believe that it's been three years since our last performance, so it's really good to see that, well, we haven't lost it all yet." the singer replied, bringing some cheers from the crowd as he handed the mic back.

"From what, we've heard, your lead guitarist here has been out travelling...This true, Piper?" the AP asked handing the mic to the girl...

"That can NOT be the same Piper we know..." Aerrow and Finn both said, staring at the girl as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah, it's true. I've been with a squadron as of late, putting some of my talents with Sky Fu and crystals to good use. I'll admit, I haven't had as much fun as I did with the gang here, but I've enjoyed it." the girl, whose voice was exactly that of the Piper from the Storm Hawks, answered, carnelian eyes sparkling...

"Wait a minute..." "Yeah, that's definately her..." "When did she become a guitarist?" "Is this some kind of bad omen?" Confusion reigned amongst the Storm Hawks in the audience at the new side of their navigator/tactics person/crystal specialist...

It was much later when Piper finally got back to the _Condor_, she was exhausted. Fans had been begging for her to shake their hands, autograph random things, asking her questions; she really didn't expect for her group to win again. Reaching her room, she noticed Aerrow leaning against the wall next to her door.

"Lemme guess...You want to know why I never told you guys, right?" Piper asked, entering her room with the red-head following.

"You can say that again...Is this why you never seem to want to go to Tropica?" Aerrow questioned, sitting down in a chair as she flopped onto the bed.

"I lied up there when I said I hadn't had as much fun here as I did there...In truth, I left because I didn't want to be in a band anymore...I wanted to do something useful, not something that'd make me feel good..." she admitted, glancing at her commanding officer.

"So you joined up with us?" he asked, a bit of doubt in his mind at this moment.

"It's not why you think...I wanted to be with you guys. You all were more fun to be around, and appreciated what I did more than anyone else...That, and..." Piper stopped there, turning away as she felt some heat in her face.

"And the fact you like me?" Aerrow asked, getting a small gasp out of the blue-haired girl. "Surprisingly, Finn's the one who noticed..." he added, walking over to the girl.

"It was so obvious Finn actually noticed?" she questioned, looking up at the Sky Knight.

"Yup...And..." he trailed off before capturing her lips with his own. "Let's say that was for a good show..." Aerrow finished before their lips met again...

MinakoJupiter: Sucky ending...Stupid little plot bunny's fault for the ending...Anyway, please review!


End file.
